


Who In Their Right Mind Shoots A Fairy?

by Totally_Not_An_Awkward_Okapi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (Also I wrote this before I met him in-game), Fae & Fairies, Fish out of Water, God Tamer just wants Pepper, Gun Violence, Implied Animal Violence, Implied cursing, No animals are actually harmed and the deer stand was there before the farmer moved in, Other, but I thought people should be warned, food mentioned, if Quirrel seems off he was just shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_An_Awkward_Okapi/pseuds/Totally_Not_An_Awkward_Okapi
Summary: It’s the farmer deals with fairies story, now in beautiful ao3 format! Set in the lovely Fae AU of Clouded_with_l0ve, and inspired by the fact that God Tamer likes peppers and a prompt for a big worried family crowding into an ER.
Relationships: it’s just one big family of worried fae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. A Multitude of Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Encounters of the Fae Folk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381453) by [DoobleBugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs). 



The farmer stared out across their field.

They didn’t like this business. The fairies, the moon, all of it. But this was getting silly.

They knew people went silly with the moon, same as animals. They KNEW that whatever this thing was also did. Which meant it could be driven off, same as both of those.

They had been fine with most of the weirdness of this town, since little of it touched their crop. A few well-placed marigolds and a strong iron gate did the trick.

Not this one.

They hadn’t seen it but they knew it was huge. Big enough to crush the gate and dig up the marigolds in big patches of dirt. Yet it left no tracks, and the ones it did leave looked like a massive slug track. The track always cut short at the watermelons, but the damage continued for the feast.

The tomatoes were fine, the squashes lived, even the potatoes and cabbages were untouched. But the peppers.

Every pepper, from the youngest bell to the biggest, ripest jalapeno. Gone in a single night.

A massacre.

The farmer sat up in the old deer stand at the edge of the woods, watching the path the behemoth had taken the last few times.

…

The farmer’s slumber was interrupted by someone shouting in a harsh voice.

“Yeah, I’m ‘Sure’! Look, the same THING that was on YOUR noodles was out here! It’s some sorta plant, but it feels like it’s hot!”

A quieter voice broke in, a little worried sounding. “…a pepper?”

“MAYBE!? Look, me and my beast used to come up here every couple of moons for it! And if we get it, we’re one step closer to making your magic soup!”

“You think it’s an ingredient?”

“Maybe! I don’t know, this is your soup, but don’t take to many 'kay? Rest of them are mine.”

By this time the figures were close enough that they could make them out. One was stout, a large white mask shadowing their face and reflecting light onto the other figure, a humanoid shape in reddish armor.

Not a slug like beast in sight.

They took in the situation. They probably couldn’t shoot through the armor, but they might scare them off and do a little damage just from the attempt. They lined the shot for the chest plate, taking a deep breath as they fired.

Both began to shout, and the one they’d hit had picked up what the farmer had though was a large branch, revealing it to be some savage weapon. They swiped it down at the ground then began storming about. The other was crouched down, holding their arm.

I hit a fairy. F-


	2. This Is Not My Beautiful Stag Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the thing that means I need a third chapter to feel balanced.

Quirrel had just wanted to have a nice night out.

Get some books, maybe try that new ramen place, it had all been looking great. But God Tamer suggested they check some human farm for fruits and now everything was falling apart!

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in everything around him. Assess the situation.

He was positioned sitting up, strapped to the strange, lumpy seat with some sort of flat black rope. Trying to not draw attention to himself he looked around for his nail to cut himself loose.

An empty container, some sort of chips, and a suspiciously sticky spot on the floor. Nothing useful. Well, maybe the sticky-

The door opened with a click, and the human sat down. They sat for a minute and then seemed to startle at his presence.

“Gah! Oh, your awake already, huh? Uh how are you holdin’ up?” They tried a nervous smile.

“Untie me.”

“Tie- oh! You mean the seat belt?” The human looked a little amused at the request.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just, found it funny that’s all.” The farmer leaned towards him, “Do you mind?”

“Well, you shot me and tied me up so, yes. I should think I do.”

The farmer talked as they leaned down, “Sorry about that. Just meant to scare away your uh, friend. Seemed that once you stopped screaming and passed out, they took you for dead and ran off.” They paused, pulling a small black box out from a crack in between the seats, and pushing a large red button, the rope pulled itself away.

“Fascinating,” Quirrel whispered, briefly forgetting that he had been left for dead. And shot.

“Anyway, plan was to take you to the ER but you seem to be doing better already.”

He winced, the pain coming back. He put a hand over his arm, only to find it bound in a soft paper. “…I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

The human leaned back to think. “I suppose not, huh. Can you make it back to, um… wherever it is you go?”

“Maybe.”

“And what’s the alternative?”

He looked up sharply, “Are you trying to suggest I stay with you? The person who SHOT me?”

“No!” the human was clearly startled at the idea, “I’m just askin’ where I should take you that you can get better.”

The fairy didn’t respond.

“ER IT IS!”


	3. The Promised Very Worried Family Of Fey

Ghost sat quietly in the little human room. The little chair they had found was right next to a small box, and exploring it, they found a variety of small items. A small sculpture in the shape of a beast, pieces of false stone work that fit together. They smelled less like the clean of the rest of this place, so they took that they could be touched.

Feeling something shift towards them, the little ghost jumped to stop Hornet’s nail from loudly clattering to the floor. Not that it really would matter. The mass of worried fey gathering around the human at the desk were quite loud.

They struggled to keep the tilting blade up, but the blue hooded fae quickly took this burden off them. Even the confident Tiso seemed worried.

Ghost cocked their head to ask what had happened. The large figure just shrugged, trying to falsify suaveness.

"He'll be fine. It's Quirel!"

This didn't remove the worry permeating through the shade.

They made a decision. They were the smallest fey here, and might be able to slip through and find Quirrel. They had to find out what was going on.

The first hurdle was the door. How to open it without being spotted?

The answer was simple. Open it and pray that the others were making enough of a commotion to mask it. A risk they would have to take.

And a risk that payed off.

The door led to a hallway with a series of doors on one side and a dark room at the very end. Behind them sat the small room whose window the others were currently attempting to all push into at once to talk to the poor human inside. Talk was the wrong word actually. Shout was probably more accurate.

A human exited from a small alcove between the rooms. Her face held a lot of emotions in it, which all melted into terror at the little doll which stood in her hallway. She thankfully did not make any noise other than sounding slightly strangled. This was worrying, but Ghost had to get their package to Quirrel.

They held out the small vial to the human. She stared at it. This was not going anywhere quickly, so they turned back to the doors.

The first door had a light underneath it, so they opened the door. It wasn't as if they could sneak into the small room. And they had more important things to do.

They opened the door to reveal their target sitting on a very odd blue bench. If not for the circumstances the bench and Quirrel matching colors would be very pleasant. But there were still more important things. 

The human stood behind them, and another they noted was trying very hard to hide out of view behind the door.

Ghost ignored both, and walked swiftly towards Quirrel. His arm was wrapped up and cleaned, which was a good sign. The humans were clearly trying to take care of him.

They worked out the vial's cork and pulled at the bandages a bit to drip it's contents onto the injury. It wasn't as good as fresh spring water, but it would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick apology for taking so long, here's a little extra of the draft version of this final chapter.
> 
> She had been hoping this would be a quiet moon.
> 
> Full moons ment two things: Either they had people come in with the weirdest injuries she hoped she'd ever see, or no one showed up all night. Hopefully because everyone smartly stayed inside and didn't go out looking for trouble.
> 
> This was not one of those nights.
> 
> When that kid who moved into the farm outside of town showed up supporting a man who looked to be either in his early twenties and having a bad time in college, old enough to be having a midlife crisis, or an old man who'd done both and discovering the third crisis of being an old man, with no in between she had known this wasn't going to be a quiet night. She didn't know why she got her hopes up, to be honest.
> 
> The man was also dressed like he just got back from a renaissance fair, which clued her in rather quickly what sort of folk he was. Not that it made the prospect of trying to treat a creature who was probably only human in shape and less frightening.
> 
> The only part of this that was going well was that his arm was well bandaged. She knew from the last time they talked the kid kept horses, which explained how they had managed to bandage it so well very succinctly. She honestly really did not want to remove it.
> 
> What was she supposed to do with this?
> 
> She had the very distinctive feeling that what she was supposed to do was call a vet. Or make some sort of magical sacrifice.
> 
> The second option seemed even more likely when she finally got up the nerve to remove the bandage and found that the, she hesitated to call it blood, liquid seeping from his wound was glowing, white, and physically lighter than water or blood. Great. Just wonderful. It was also leaking from his arm, the skin of which reminded her of something between one of those Barbies with bendable legs and an exoskeleton.
> 
> The fairy had also lost enough of the not-blood that he was quite sure she was named "Teacher Monomon."
> 
> Wonderful. This was just a wonderful night.


End file.
